


His Errant Queen

by KTarra



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cassian is Mera, F/M, From two worlds, I'll add more tags as I think of them, Jyn is Arthur, Lyra is Atlanna, the aquaman/rogue one mashup no one asked for but you're getting anyway!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTarra/pseuds/KTarra
Summary: Cassian goes searching for his errant queen the day before her coronation.





	His Errant Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I've seen aquaman twice and loved it!!!! I walked out of there going how can do this in Rogue one so this just one of the results. So yeah, this is the Aquaman/Rogue One mashup no one asked for but we all totally want and need!

Cassian stepped out of the roaring surf and onto the beach. The water sluiced down his back and sides as it followed gravity’s pull. He sighed as he scanned the area. There were quite literally a million things that needed to be seen to before tomorrow and instead of doing them he was tracking down his errant Queen. 

It didn’t take him long to find the right direction. The sea and waves became more unsettled the further he went. That and the number of empty whiskey bottles littering the sand was also a good sign he was on the right path. He had no doubt his Queen was getting good and drunk if she wasn’t already. 

He spotted her a few dozen yards away, sitting on a rocky outcropping, staring out at the raging ocean. From the state of the surrounding ocean her mood was indeed dark. He knew what plagued her. She’d let it slip on another evening not too long ago, when she’d also had too much to drink, that even though the Trident has chosen her, she still felt completely unworthy to rule Atlantis. She was a half-breed and maybe Rania was right. She wasn’t Queen material. She wasn’t fully Atlantean and wasn’t fully human. Did she really belong anywhere? 

“Surprised to see you here,” She called. 

“You do remember your coronation is tomorrow, right?”

“You do remember that’s followed immediately by our wedding, right?”

“Yes, Jyn. I do remember that.”

“You can still back out if you want. I wouldn’t blame you if you did,” she slurred. 

He lowered himself down to next to her on the rock and gently pried the bottle from her hand. 

“Jyn, I’ve known my whole life that I would one day marry the future queen of Atlantis. That my future was to rule at the Queen’s side. That future hasn’t changed.”

“Maybe not but the queen isn’t the same person anymore. You were supposed to marry Rania. Now it’s me. Sure that’s probably a breach of contract.”

“Jyn, look at me please,” Cassian asked taking her smaller yet so much stronger hand in his. 

After a few moments, Jyn raised her glassy but still, in his opinion, beautiful gold/green eyes to his. 

“I’m very glad to not be marrying Rania tomorrow. We were not suited for each other.”

“And we are?” Jyn scoffed. 

“I think we’ll make it work. At least I like you better.”

“Well at least you didn’t lie to me and say you love me. I have terrible luck with people who say they love me. Outside of my dad anyway,” she said swinging her eyes back to the waves still crashing around them albeit they were starting to subside a little bit. 

Cassian sighed. At times the vulnerability Jyn allowed him to see was truly sad. She had never felt she belonged and now had the responsibilities of a kingdom that just a few months ago wanted her dead. 

“Jyn, I may not love you yet but I definitely care a great deal about you. More than I ever felt for Rania. I have faith that our feelings and relationship will only get stronger.” 

“One can only hope,” she mumbled as she swiped the bottle back from Cassian only to find it empty. She looked around and realized they were all empty. “Well, damn.”

“You don’t need anymore anyway,” her betrothed stated. 

“I didn’t ask you,” She snarled. 

“No, you didn’t, but the fact is you don’t. Your mood gets progressively worse the more you drink. And so does the sea. In case you haven’t noticed,” he stated, gesturing to the waters around them. 

“That didn’t use to happen. The sea has never reacted to my moods before.”

“It may have something to do with the trident.”

“Whatever. I don’t care.”

“That’s not true. The problem is you do care. Entirely too much for your tastes. You need to find a healthier way to deal with things rather than getting drunk. Besides the buzz never lasts long anyway. We metabolize the alcohol much faster than humans.”

“I am half human remember?”

“Yes, and if a human drank even half of the bottles strewn on this beach they’d be dead already. That should tell you something.”

“It tells me I’m a freak that doesn’t belong in either world. All either has ever done for me is use me for whatever benefit I was at the time. So what’s your angle, Cassian? Hmm…Chirrut mentioned that you have refused to be crowned king at the ceremony tomorrow. Instead you’ve asked for the title of Prince Consort. What are you playing at?” She demanded. 

His heart actually broke for her in that moment. He could hear the hurt and the anguish of her heart at once again facing the fact that she was of two worlds and didn’t feel like she belonged in either. Both worlds had looked at her as pawn to be used for their gain and he himself was even guilty of that thought process at first. Then he’d gotten to know her more and realized that she deserved better than to be treated as a means to an end. So he’d made his decision and broke with own father over it, but he stood by his decision. Jyn needed a partner not a king to rule her. 

It hadn’t occurred to him that she might see his refusal to be crowned king as a play. He had intended to mention it to her that evening over dinner in fact and he really hadn’t thought that she’d find out about it from anyone else before he had a chance to speak to her. 

“Jyn, there is no play here. At least not on my part. Others I’m sure have one. You’re correct. I have refused to be crowned king tomorrow. Had I still been going to marry Rania I would have chosen to be crowned king if only as a means to protect myself in the future. I do not feel I need such protection now. I feel it is more important for you to have a partner in a Prince Consort rather than a co-ruler. I will still enjoy the same rights and privileges as if I’d been crowned but at the end of the day Atlantis needs to know that you are their queen and that you rule. Besides as king I could be problem for you in that there will always be some who will look to dethrone you and could use me as a focal point to cause problems. As Prince consort, I’m outranked by you and without you I can’t be crowned king. If someone wants to cause a problem for us they are going to have to do it on their own without the benefit of my already having the title and rank to rule,” he finished, gently cupping her cheek and turning her to look at him. 

“Ok, I can see that’s for my benefit but what do you get out of it?”

“Hopefully a long and happy marriage and see my son or daughter sit on the throne after you.”

Jyn’s eye widened and a blush crept up her neck. It was quite clear that to Cassian that she hadn’t thought about children. 

“Oh, yeah. I hadn’t thought about that,” she replied shyly. Once again Cassian was struck by the contradictions in her personality. For someone so physically strong she was quite emotionally fragile. 

“For the record, I wasn’t planning on having them any time soon,” he supplied. 

She sighed a little in relief. “Ok, well then. That’s good to know.”

“Jyn, I know there is nothing I can say that is going to convince you I’m with you all the way here, but I am. Good or bad. We’re a team. If I have to spend the next few centuries proving that to you, I’m okay with that.”

“I’m sorry I accused you of having ulterior motives.”

“You don’t need to apologize. You have good reason to be suspicious. Neither the surface nor Atlantis has dealt very fairly with you, but I promise you this you will never have to worry about my loyalty to you ever. You have earned it a hundred times over. No matter what I will stand by you.”

He could see that Jyn was tearing up a bit. She quickly swiped at her eyes trying to hide them. 

“Not sure I deserve such loyalty but it means a lot to me. I’m sure your father wasn’t happy with your decision.”

“He wasn’t, but then again I wasn’t asking his permission either. The marriage contract with Rania was brokered years ago when we were children. As you said now that it is you I’ll be marrying instead the original contract was in breach. While my father could still demand that a marriage take place on the basis of our treaties with Atlantis, as an adult I had to be consulted before the new marriage contract could be agreed upon. My title was the one thing I demanded and there wasn’t anything my father could do about it. I’m still willing to go through with the arranged marriage and your advisors were quite happy with the terms so my father will just have to get over it.”

“And if he doesn’t?”

“Then I expect we’ll be seeing less of him,” Cassian replied. 

“And your sister, the Crown Princess? What does she say about it?”

“She sent me a message saying how proud she was of me and how entertaining it was for her to watch our father realize that he couldn’t control everything.” 

“Really? Sounds like my kind of princess,” Jyn responded. 

“She will be here tomorrow. I have no doubt you two will get along quite well. In fact, I can see you and Alessa becoming quite good friends and I’m not sure if the oceans or the surface are ready for that. She has had some rather interesting views on what we need to do to better engage with the surface world.”

Jyn actually laughed at that. “Now I really want to meet her.” 

Cassian noticed that the waves weren’t raging as much as they had been. The waters were almost calm again. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“You can ask me anything you like, Jyn.”

“Why haven’t you kissed me again?”

Cassian thought carefully before he answered her. 

“It isn’t that I haven’t wanted too. Believe me that isn’t the case at all. I have wanted to kiss you again every time I see you, but I didn’t want you to think I was just pushing that kind of relationship in order to secure my position as your husband. Then there is the matter that especially for the royalty we save ourselves for marriage.”

“Are your serious? You’ve never had sex?”

“I have not.”

“You do realize that I’m not a virgin, right?”

“I suspected but honestly I do not care. What you did with others before me is your business. You can choose to share that information or not. All I ask is that once we are married is that you are faithful to me as I will be to you.” 

“I’ve never cheated on anyone I’ve been with before so I don’t intend to start now. So are you saying I’m a temptation for you?” She asked turning to face him fully, her green gold eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“Absolutely,” he replied. 

“So if I wanted to kiss you would you stop me?” Jyn asked leaning towards him a bit. 

He didn’t answer her with words instead closing the distance between them quickly taking her head in his hands as his allowed his desire to kiss her again take over just a bit. 

It was a fight for dominance that was not present in their first kiss, but then again he’d caught her completely off guard. Lips and tongues slid against each other as they explored these developing feelings and desires. 

After a few moments they had to break apart to breathe. They simply leaned against each other’s foreheads as they tried to get their breathing under control. 

“Sure you want to stop?”

“It’s not a matter of want, Jyn. I’ve never before been tempted to break my vow to remain untouched. I’d like nothing more than to continue but I made a vow and I will keep it. By this time tomorrow we’ll be married and we can do as we wish.”

“Spoilsport,” Jyn murmured as she trailed her lips across his jawline. 

“It wouldn’t hurt for my Queen to learn some self-restraint,” Cassian returned running his hands along her arms. 

“Yeah, good luck with that. I haven’t learned it yet, but I won’t push if it’s that important to you.”

“It is.”

“Okay,” she remarked placing one last searing kiss on his lips. 

After a few minutes catching their breath, Cassian spoke, “We really should get back. There is still much to be done.”

“Ugh, I know. Chirrut lodged his very detailed complaints with me as I was leaving.”

“Who do you think alerted me to your absence?” Cassian quipped, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. 

“I figured. Hey, do we get a honeymoon?”

“A honeywhat?” Cassian inquired with an adorably confused look on his face.

“It’s like a vacation for newlyweds. You take a trip somewhere by yourselves and basically have lots of sex,” Jyn informed him watching his face with interest.

He definitely liked the idea. “Then maybe we should get back sooner rather than later so that I can discuss your request with Chirrut. You’ve been quite accommodating with the Atlantean traditions for your coronation, it would only seem fair to allow you to have some of your traditions in regards to the wedding.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Jyn exclaimed trying to stand without much success. Cassian couldn’t help but laugh a little at the sight. He stood and extended a hand to help her up. 

“Shame on you laughing at your queen,” she chided.

“Then my queen shouldn’t get so drunk she can’t stand without help,” he returned with a quick peck to her lips. 

As Jyn swayed a little, she said, “Maybe you’re right. Probably shouldn’t have had that last bottle.”

“At least. Come on, you’ll be fine by the time we get to Atlantis. If not, you can hide in your chambers. Chirrut and I have everything under control.” 

“I knew there was a reason I liked you.”

He pulled her to him, “I hope you more than just like me, Jyn. We’re going to be spending an awful lot of time together and hopefully have a family someday. That needs a bit more than just like.”

She stared into his eyes as he more or less held her up on her feet. “I do more than like you, Cassian, but I’m not ready to say those things yet. I’m hoping soon, but just not yet, ok?” 

“Fair enough. Now let’s get down from here and back home,” he said as he helped her climb down from the rocks. 

She finally noticed the sea had calmed significantly. “We really need to look into that.”

“Agreed,” her betrothed answered, “but how about we do that after the honeymoon?”

She flashed him a bright smile that never ceased to take his breath away. “Perfect.”

The two carefully made their way back into the surf before quietly disappearing beneath the waves. Cassian had found his errant queen, and despite the millions of things that needed to be done, he’d found he’d been quite content to sit next to her for as long as she needed him, too. Maybe that’s what love was. He hoped so. He hoped she felt it, too. Now he had a little new research to do. He needed to plan the best honeymoon his queen could ever want.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!!!


End file.
